


Birds and Birds

by PainPowder



Series: Unusual Pairing Competition [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: Marcus admits he doesn't like birds, Kimi tries to help him over his fears





	Birds and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So me and some friends took part in a competition hosted by the beautiful jevsbaldspot, and this is my fic. Im not really proud of it, and i don't really like it, but here ya go.

“Sooooo, you’re scared of birds?” Kimi teasingly asked, with something that might be a small smile on his face.  
“Yes, but stop talking about it please.”  
“What is scary about them?”  
“They’re fast.”  
“You’re a formula one driver.”  
“They make lots of loud noises.”  
“You're a fucking formula one driver.”  
“And they’re so big.”  
“Most of them are the size of your fucking foot.”  
“But still.”  
“We're gonna see birds tomorrow, you gotta get over it.” Kimi said walking out of the room, kissing Marcus his forehead on his way out.  
It left Marcus flabbergasted, and he started worrying about all the possible things that could happen tomorrow.  
Half an hour later Marcus was still standing in the middle of the livingroom, not moving a centimer.  
Kimi came into the room, and gave him a confused look. Kimi waved his hand in front of Marcus, but the swede didn't respond.  
“BIRDS!” Kimi yelled.  
“Huh what, BIRDS WHERE?”  
“Behind you.”  
Marcus ran away to the balcony, and Kimi just sighed. “What the fuck am I gonna do with him.”  
~~  
Kimi was already in the living room, while Marcus was still in the bathroom, scared to come out.  
“We have to leave in 30 minutes, get your ass outta bed.”  
“I- I'm sick.” Marcus responded, faking a cough.  
“Yeah sure, get out of bed or I'll send birds into the room.” Kimi threatened.  
Marcus decided that it might be a better idea to just get out of bed, so he got out and dressed himself.  
“You're finally ready?” Kimi said, slightly annoyed.  
“Yes.” Marcus answered, giving Kimi a quick peck on his lips.  
“Bwoah, let's go to the birds.”  
Marcus knew it was better to just stay quiet, and agree on going to the bird sanctuary.  
He followed Kimi to the car. And got in in the passenger seat.  
They arrived and Marcus remained seated while Kimi got out. The Finn walked to the other side of the car, and made the door open.  
“I promise it will be fine love.” Kimi said giving Marcus a long kiss, showing his not so iceman spot.  
They entwined their fingers, and got out. They walked to the entrance, bought tickets, and got in.  
Their whole day Marcus stayed close to Kimi's side.  
“Birds aren't that scary after all, huh?”  
“Maybe..”

 


End file.
